The Enemy of my Enemy
by Tecnocrata
Summary: Book 6 spoilers! The Wizarding war between Light and Dark escalates as another ages old vendetta becomes public. Sides must be chosen as truth finally comes to the fore. Inspired by Mage: The Ascension.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: This story is highly derivative, with ideas and names taken from both the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and the Mage: The Ascension role-playing game published by White Wolf studios. This is obviously not meant to infringe on anyone's copyright or ownership of anything, it's just a work of fan fun. Please leave a review, especially constructive criticism.

Prologue: Something's Rotten in the State of New York

Erasmus Dorian was a very happy man.

He was sitting in a hole-in-the-wall Italian place in the East Village, surrounded by his classmates decked out in flimsy black robes and caps, ordering expensive bottles of wine. Today was the day to celebrate. No longer were they Mr. Ricardi and Ms. Jameson and so forth; they now carried the title of "Doctor".

Erasmus was popular among his classmates. He lived by himself in a studio apartment in Brooklyn somewhere and cleaned a Pentex laboratory to cover his tuition. Though he wasn't the top student in the class, he was bright and often stayed after class to help his struggling classmates. He was relatively handsome, with dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. He enjoyed Impressionism, classical music, and Sherlock Holmes novels. His British accent drove the local girls wild. He was voted by his classmates the "Class Mensch", a Yiddish word which, in New York-lish, means "a good man."

A smiling waitress with a nametag that read "Susanne" scampered about the crowd, taking orders and now and again winking at Erasmus. Her hair was dark brown and permed in the latest style, her nails manicured a soft pink. She seemed to hold her hand out more than usual to show off a sparkling engagement ring she had received just a half hour before. Everyone was smiling and laughing and clapping, though a loud thump came from the direction of the closest window. Erasmus paid no attention to it, his attention fixated on Susanne, though the rhythmic banging began to register to him. 'This isn't supposed to happen…' he thought.

There was a crash and a flutter of brown wings as an owl glided through, settling itself on Erasmus' chest and pecking lightly at his face. He bolted up, sending the owl flapping to the dresser. A letter slid onto his lap. The room was dark, his pajamas sticky with sweat and the king bed empty beside him. Erasmus' eyes widened as he shakily opened the envelope. His dark-circled eyes met his reflection's in the large mirror facing the bed. His salt-and-pepper hair was thinning on top. He grabbed a pair of reading glasses waiting on top of A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking. He clapped twice, the lights flickering on due to an ingenious device Susanne received from her mother one Christmas. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, settling on the small, harsh script in the center of the paper.

_Your father is dead. You are next._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: PENTEX Research and Development Headquarters: New York City

"Dad, where are we going?"

Erasmus paused at the great glass door of one of the most prominent skyscrapers of the New York skyline: the Pentex Tower. It was ninety-nine floors and circular, the top of which was adorned with decorative parapets and the trademarked Pentex pentagon. Erasmus glanced down at his eleven-year-old son, Alfred, who was staring up at the tower with wide eyes. He was dressed in denim shorts and a red T-shirt that showed off the scabs on his elbows and knees- badges from an unhealthy obsession with street hockey.

"This is where I used to work, Al. I have friends here." He glanced behind him. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth Dorian was glancing disdainfully around her as all sixteen-year-olds have a penchant for doing. Her outfit of ripped jeans and a lace-up bodice top that tried to call attention to curves that just were not there screamed for attention. Her face was covered in red blemishes, which she tried to hide with her hair in her face and makeup far too pale for her skin tone. Every time her father tried to inform her that these things just compounded the problem, Elizabeth would scoff and mutter an obscenity.

Erasmus marched up to Elizabeth and firmly took her arm. "Elizabeth, come on. We can't wait around here."

"My name's _Jade_, how many times have I told you that? Besides, why do we have to run around like a bunch of escaped criminals or something?"

Erasmus began dragging her to the automatic doors. "All right, _Jade_. I can't tell you that yet. Let's just go. Come on."

Alfred snickered as Erasmus pulled his scowling daughter through the door. The receptionist looked up. He was a tall, lanky man with a unibrow. "Can I help you?"

Erasmus pulled out his ID. "I'm Dr. Erasmus Dorian, former researcher in the Biochemistry department."

The receptionist took the ID and swiped it before bothering to notice the children. "I'm sorry, we do not allow children in our labs. Our Union Square offices have a complimentary Day Care center for…"

"Daycare!" screeched Elizabeth in a voice that should have been banned by the Geneva Convention.

Erasmus sighs. "It's an emergency."

"Again, Dr. Dorian, I'm sorry, but due to the chance of litigation…"

"Call Lorenzo… I mean, Dr. Zinzarella. He'll make an exception. Please."

The receptionist sighed and punched a number into the telephone on his desk. "Dr. Zinzarella, I have Dr. Erasmus Dorian here with his two children…. Yes, yes, I know that, but he claims it's an emergency." There was a long pause before the receptionist resumed. "I know. I'll have them printed and scanned and I'll send them right up. Thank you, sir." He nodded to Erasmus and pointed at a door on the side. "Go through there, please." Erasmus smiled slightly and led his children through, where four burly security guards sat waiting passed a heavy-duty metal detector. They went through the process of fingerprinting, retinal scanning, and finally a quick injection which caused Albert to sob a bit. Finally, the family was led to an elevator, where a short black woman with a saccharine grin stood waiting.

"Welcome back, Dr. Dorian. My name is Lisa Robbins. I'm a research assistant here at Pentex Research and Development. I'm currently working on my doctorate in neurology and I hope to be leading a project at the end of next year, or maybe the year after that. I read your paper, it was very enlightening! I mean, who knew-"

Erasmus held up his hand. "Please, Ms. Robbins, we need to see Dr. Zinzarella right away."

Lisa grinned even wider, motioning them into the elevator and pressing the button for the 60th floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, everyone is always saying that I talk too much! Are these your children? Oh, aren't they just precious?" Elizabeth scowled at her, causing her grin to shrink ever so much, though she didn't stop talking. "So, are you raising them all by yourself? That's so nice! I never met my dad. I don't think anyone in this city has a dad, ha! Whenever I see a single dad, I just want to pat him on the back, and say, good for you! You're a responsible, fine human being!"

Erasmus turned and regarded her somewhat coldly. "My wife died four years ago of congestive heart failure. She was forty-three."

Lisa gasped softly, hiding her mouth with her hand. "Oh, that's so terrible! I'm so sorry!"

Alfred looked up at the steadily climbing numbers. "Are we there yet?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Read the numbers."

Erasmus squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. "Be nice to your brother."

"Why? He's a little twit."

"Be nice to him because I said so."

The door announced in a cold female voice, "Floor Sixty," as it opened. "You guys have a nice day, now!" called Lisa. Erasmus ignored her as he pulled his children through, down a long hall. He stopped before a door with a golden plaque that read, "Dr. Lorenzo Zinzarella: Managerial Director of Pentex America." Just as they got close to the door, it swung open to reveal a tall, trim Italian man with impeccably gelled black hair and dark, piercing eyes.

"Come in, Erasmus. Have a seat. We have much to discuss."


End file.
